


Time to Lay Low

by TheBestGamer



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Comedy, Established Relationship, Extended Scene, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Plans For The Future, Possible Season 3 Hook, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 02 Finale, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestGamer/pseuds/TheBestGamer
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE SEASON FINALE IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET THEN WATCH ITThe GCPD invaded the wedding, Harley got Ivy and Kiteman away, Kiteman called the wedding off, and now Harley and Ivy are, not only establishing their relationship, but also currently running from the law. Time to make a plan and lay low until the heat finally dies down.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Time to Lay Low

It's official, the wedding was a complete and total bust. If it was going to be ruined at all this was the last thing they thought of how it was going to happen. Having all the members of the GCPD crash the wedding guns blazing and trying to bust every single criminal in the area all because Gordon wanted some recognition. Though to Harley it wasn't a total loss, just as long as Ivy and Kiteman got married then the wedding would've still been a success. Though in her mind she was a total wreck over the fact that her best friend, who she later discovered that she was in love with, was getting married to someone else she didn't think it mattered because to her the only thing that mattered was her friend's happiness.

Harley had envisioned many ways on how the wedding would've been ruined and/or called off and almost all of them involved Ivy realizing that she was too good for Kiteman even though Harley had to admit that he was a pretty nice guy. The one and only way that she didn't think the wedding would have ended that turned out to be the way that it ended was that Kiteman would call the whole thing off. She always thought that after seeing the love that he had for her friend that he wouldn't ever imagine a life without but then again thanks to Psycho showing pretty much everyone in Gotham what happened during Ivy's bachelorette party Harley really couldn't blame him for being upset. A part of Harley was upset about it too, but what's done is done.

Now, after escaping into the car that Ivy and Kiteman were suppose to use to go to their honeymoon with, Harley and Ivy are currently driving away from any police cars that are chasing them. After getting lost in a parking lot maze they, accidentally crashed through the building, accidentally hit Clayface, crashed again, and are now on the freeway with the police on their tail.

After driving for minute, while also being distracted by the mind blowing kiss she's sharing with Ivy, Harley slowing opened her eyes and noticed a gun on the floor of the car. She pulled away from Ivy and pointed at the gun saying, "Why is that in here?"

Ivy looked down at the gun, shocked as well to see, and grabbed it. She noticed that there was note on the but of the gun and read it. "To Charles Brown, a wedding gift from us. There's only one bullet in here so unless you buy more then make it count. Love your Parents. PS: No one would blame you." Finished reading it Ivy groaned in annoyance and frustration, crumbled the note, and threw it out of the car.

"Littering Ivy," Gordon said using the speaker in his car. "Is there no level you won't stoop?"

Ivy didn't feel like answering and kept shaking her head in disgust. Harley spoke up asking, "So did they want him to shoot you or himself?"

"I don't know," Ivy answered. "But those two are still the worst."

"I know right, what is it with parents of villains that make them think that they should treat us like crap?"

"I know, you'd think that maybe if they were much nicer to their kids and understood them a little more than maybe they wouldn't even become criminals in the first place."

"It's called a hug people, besides sex and old TV shows, is that the one thing you don't know about?" After a few seconds of thought Harley looked over at Ivy and said, "Wait Ivy give me the gun and take the wheel."

Ivy gave Harley the gun and quickly took the wheel of the car as Harley abandoned it and started pointing the gun and the police cars. "What are you gonna do there's only one bullet in there?"

"I'm thinking that if I shoot the tires of the one in front then maybe it'll crash into the other cars and we'll be home free." Harley said to Ivy hoping that her plan will actually work. She took a moment to aim the gun and all the police saw her with and started to action. Having the front right tire of the car in front in her sights Harley fired the gun.

And missed.

"I suck at this."

"Hah, she missed." Cheryl, the person that quickly abandoned the police right from the beginning and miraculous is a police woman once again, said to the person driving. "We got her now." She then punched the driver in the arm. However, after she punched the driver they then swerved into the other cars causing all of them to lose control and forcibly stop while at least two of the ended up on their sides.

Seeing all that happen Harley slowly grabbed the steering wheel and Ivy moved back into her seat, both of them staring in front in utter disbelief at what just happened. "Well they did stop at least." Ivy said still looking at the road.

Luckily none of the police were killed but a lot of them were hurt very badly. Cheryl got out of the car and looked at the others in embarrassment. "Sorry about that, guess I still have bits of Venom in me." Cheryl said to them all with a forced smile.

Gordon got out of the car and looked directly at Cheryl. "You're fired!" He said in a quiet voice.

After a minute of driving, still in disbelief, Ivy spoke up. "So.... what now?"

"Are you talking about us or our plan of escape?" Harley asked hoping that they wouldn't have to talk about their relationship right now and just enjoy their getaway for now.

Ivy, realizing what Harley was thinking, calmly said, "We'll have plenty of time to think about us later." Harley smiled at that. "Right now we should probably think about where to go. Because after, all of this, I think we should probably lay low for a while."

"Yeah that would be a good idea." Harley then gasped and asked, "What about the others? Clayface? Shark? Frank?"

"We'll call them up later I'm sure they can handle themselves."

"If you say so." Harley said to Ivy not wanting to argue especially now that they just got together. "Maybe we should leave Gotham, go outta state?"

"That does sound like a good option." Ivy said. After yet another minute of driving and miraculously no other police to try and stop them Ivy thought of something and asked Harley, "Hey, do you remember that dream you always told me about?"

"The one about me getting knocked up by Frankie Muniz and locking him in my basement?" Harley asked in a confused way.

"No not that, but seriously how is that one of your dreams?"

"I was a kid back then and don't act like you never once thought about that with one of your favorite actors."

"I still wouldn't have locked them in a basement. Anyway no I'm talking about the dream you had in case taking over Gotham never worked out for you."

Harley thought about it and once she realized the dream that Ivy was talking about she gasped. "Are you serious?"

"Why not we do need to go somewhere and as you can see," Ivy gestured to all of Gotham. "It didn't really work out."

"Are you sure you want to? What if you hate it there?"

"Harley, I really, really hate to sound all cheesy and such but as long as I'm with then I'll always be happy."

Harley's heart swelled up at that and a few tears fell down as she smiled. "Wow," she wiped her eyes. "That really was cheesy."

"Yeah, please don't make me say that again."

"No promises," Harley said in a teasing tone making Ivy laugh and flick Harley in the head. "Ouch." Harley teased again while also laughing causing Ivy to lean over and kiss Harley's head right where she flicked. They both got down and Harley became even more focused now that they have a destination. "GET READY IVY WE'RE GOING TO CONEY ISLAND!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I'm so happy that Harley and Ivy are finally together, I'm not hating Kiteman or anything I think he's a great guy, but I always knew that Harley and Ivy were endgame.
> 
> Second of all I still don't know if there is going to be a third season but if there is then I really, desperately, hope that this is the the sort of angle that they are going to be going with.
> 
> Also in case you didn't know the end of this story is a reference to the Harley Quinn comics.


End file.
